


破碎星空

by liupeng



Category: Real Person Fiction
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 10:27:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22848664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liupeng/pseuds/liupeng
Kudos: 11





	破碎星空

“还是什么都查不出来吗？“李马克划拉着手机觉得太阳穴突突直跳，“消息锁的确实很紧，我这边也查不出来”，他把页面退出去脑袋里是各种各样的原料名称要炸掉，只能强打起精神继续说“换一个思路想想，如果这门婚事是他们高攀了呢？”  
私生子的身份不是什么秘密基本上是人尽皆知，而且不受宠也是各路小报营销号的笑料，李马克这句话算是给了他一丝灵感，也许那个叫黄仁俊的小o真的是有什么难言之隐也不一定，事情实在太突然根本就没给他反应的机会就被塞了个omega，李帝努最近一直在忙着分公司的事情等他想起来的时候消息已经被锁地死死的连个边角料都不剩。

他其实搞不懂所谓豪门联姻的意义所在，两个被当成交易筹码的人为了大量的钱财和利益把自己的心封起来跟一个不认识不熟悉不动心的人共度一生，怎么看怎么想都觉得最开始提出这项交易的人脑子有坑。  
李家是有钱也算得上是豪门，但是比他更有钱有权的人多的是，他一个整天无所事事爹不疼娘不爱的富二代连自己家公司业务的边角料都没碰过，怎么还会有人想把自己家的omega嫁给一个不受宠的私生子？

“也罢，老头子再怎么不是个东西也不敢随便找个人送给我”，他扯了扯自己的领带只觉得一股怒气从脚底板直冲脑门把青筋搞得突突直跳，“走一步看一步吧。”  
来日方长。  
01  
两个月前李帝努提前十分钟到了约好的餐厅，穿的人模人样一表人才，制冷器一样嗖嗖往外放冰雹，把一众齐刷刷看向他得小o吓得心脏冻上了冰碴子。  
黄仁俊走进他视野里的时候那张万年冰山脸难得融化了一点，小家伙远远看着唇红齿白的，穿着简单的白衬衫驼色大衣，头顶还有一撮被风吹起来的呆毛，手里端着一杯热奶茶哼哧哼哧跑进来。  
李帝努不动声色地打量他，绅士的给对方拉开椅子顺便礼貌接过了递过来的纸袋，里面是热气腾腾的红薯奶茶，他看了一会儿旋即挑了挑眉毛。  
他其实不爱喝这些小朋友的玩意儿。  
黄仁俊声音软糯，红着脸急急的道歉：“我、我今天拖堂了，没赶上地铁所以来晚了……”，他抿抿嘴抬手把那杯新奶茶拿过来然后“啪——”的一声插上吸管又小心翼翼地推回去，“真的很抱歉，我以后不会了。”  
他这话说的真挚又委屈，教授拖堂是不可定性，赶不上地铁也是意料之中但是归根到底错在自己，除了道歉别无他法，而且谁会笨到第一次见面就迟到快二十分钟。  
黄仁俊有些沮丧，不自觉地就开始低头扣自己的手指，他不敢抬起头来看对面的男人， 李帝努的颜值太有侵略性，连带着眼神都有那么一点可怕，就那么盯着人看也不眨眼跟上了发条似的。  
“嗯，我，就是……”  
“你好”，李帝努打断了他，嘴角似笑非笑眼睛却亮的惊人，黄仁俊一时语塞，却见眼前的人自然的把菜单拿过来快速的点了几个菜，然后看着他说了一句当天下午就上了新闻头条微博热搜的话——“你好，结个婚吗？”

婚礼上李帝努顶着一张冰山脸紧抿双唇动作僵硬的给对面身体微微颤抖哆里哆嗦的黄仁俊戴上了戒指，然后一把把人打横抱起扔下一句：“我很忙忙着洞房各位请便吧”就迈着步子离开了，留下一众亲友媒体大眼瞪小眼。  
黄旭熙喝了口酒然后拍了拍在旁边咔嚓咔嚓拍照片的李马克，“你给他出的馊主意？”  
李马克：“……”  
“人家好好结个婚怎么就变成馊主意了而且这也不是我说了算的”，他起身理了理衣服，“也许是一见钟情呢。”  
黄旭熙起身把手机往兜里一放，“那就更是个馊主意了。”  
对敌人动心最为致命。

黄仁俊被一个大力扔到了床上，他躺在床上大脑一片空白。  
婚礼上自己刚把戒指给人戴上就在众目睽睽之下被人抱了起来……  
他看着离他越来越近的人忍不住后退却被紧紧按住肩膀动弹不得，李帝努就在他正上方眼睛一眨不眨的看着他，像个随时手起刀落的刽子手，黄仁俊觉得自己下一秒可能就会血洒当场。  
虽然这有些夸张，但是李帝努板着脸的时候真的很可怕，像头饿狼。  
“可不可以先放开我？”他撇开头不敢直视李帝努，柔弱无骨的小手轻轻搭上那只结实的胳膊小心翼翼地往旁边挪了挪，“我想，想先洗个澡。”

啧，想拖延时间？  
李帝努一言未发但是手掌悄悄用力，洗什么澡我看你挺干净的我没那么讲究能吃就行。  
“想洗澡？”  
黄仁俊扯住身子底下的床单闭着眼睛大力的点头，说出来的话还带着颤音，“今天…很累，出、出汗了，所以……唔——”  
他震惊的瞪大了眼睛，嘴唇上残留的温热触感还在，温热的舌尖却慢慢落在他的侧颈开始舔弄敏感的耳垂，他被激得一哆嗦差点没一巴掌招呼上去，但是力量悬殊实在太大还没等他抬手就被人猛地抱起来按进怀里，黄仁俊清晰的感受到了自己屁股底下某处滚烫的坚硬物体。

李帝努被这副小鹿受惊的样子给逗笑了，越发觉得小人儿可爱的紧让人生出了使劲欺负的冲动。他轻笑一声低头在人裸露的锁骨上轻咬啃噬，在一片雪白上留下一个又一个印记，大手顺着腰线逐渐往上，再往上，细腻的触感激发了某种被隐藏许久未曾爆发的欲望，李帝努觉得自己今天可能做不成柳下惠了。  
本来真的只是想逗一下黄仁俊，谁承想小家伙实在太过诱人，不管是嫣红的眼尾，挂在睫毛上要掉不掉的泪珠，被亲的晶亮的双唇还是这具过分敏感的躯体，都让他欲罢不能把那些劳什子规矩都抛到了脑后。  
滚他妈的联姻，李帝努冷笑一声表情像个即将撕裂猎物的灰狼，他吻了吻黄仁俊的嘴角问他：“他们是不是说让你赶紧怀上我的孩子然后再找理由跟我离婚？”  
怀里的人身体明显僵了一下。  
“你跟他们到底有什么交易能让你放弃人生来做这个棋子？”李帝努慢条斯理的一粒一粒解开碍事的扣子，伸出手指顺着锁骨往下，再往下，两只大手最终在平坦的小腹处相遇，在所到之处留下一连串滚烫的小火苗，“金钱还是其他的什么，或者是自由？”  
什么圈子都有它运行的规则，不管是光明正大还是见不得人的总会有人选择义无反顾地跳进规则的陷阱里，不管是自愿的还是被迫的，没有余地。

黄仁俊被折磨的彻底红了眼，泪水像泄了闸的洪水从眼眶里挤出来一串一串砸在敞开的衣领上，他抬手把自己的衣服解的更开把放在自己腹部上的手拿出来放在自己的肩膀，轻轻的把头放在眼前温暖的胸膛，带着颤音的声线顺着稀薄地空气传进李帝努的耳朵里，“没有谁…没有交易”，他听到黄仁俊呜咽一声，泪水打湿白色的衬衫，“我是自愿的。”

自愿做筹码嫁给一个不爱自己的人，自愿把人生交给一眼看不见底的深渊。  
这是他的选择，尽管他本来也别无选择。

黄仁俊静静的倚靠在李帝努怀里，鼻翼里厚重的檀木香丝丝环绕莫名让原本惊惧酸涩的心情好了些许。后颈的腺体被人轻轻摩挲，他拼命的咬牙压下那股在体内乱窜的悸动，发情期明明还有几天才到今天怎么会这么反常？  
李帝努狠狠地闭上眼睛暗骂一声：“该死！”那两杯酒里有东西。  
这都2020年了怎么还玩这种霸道总裁里的幼稚把戏，本来为了不出幺蛾子就把人匆匆带离现场，谁承想能有这么损的招等着他。  
不过这也未免太看得起他李帝努的定力了，刚刚没把人吃了纯粹是为了心里那点点怜悯，这下好了，算是完球了。  
怀里的小家伙瘦瘦软软的能经得折腾吗？

李帝努把人放倒在床上欺身上去，空气里多了几分鸢尾花香，“我刚刚在婚礼上说的话你还记得吗？”  
黄仁俊喘着粗气拉了拉自己的衣领，“你说、你说忙着洞房……”  
“那我们就开始吧。”李帝努不等人把话说完就吻了上去，起初还算温柔，到了后半段就只剩叼着人的唇肉在齿间厮磨啃噬，温暖的口腔被凶狠的攻城略地，灵活的舌尖没有放过任何一处清甜的角落，黄仁俊被亲的泪水涟涟不受控制的从喉咙溢出几声呻吟。  
空气里檀香和鸢尾花香气互相交融纠缠，入耳是暧昧的“啧啧”水声，李帝努把人的衣服扒的差不多，时不时用舌尖舔弄挺立的草莓色乳尖，小巧的性器被握在手里上下撸动，黄仁俊受不住这种刺激忍不住身体上移，这种感觉对他而言实在是太陌生了。  
他活了二十年一直规规矩矩连片儿都没看过，更别说像现在这样狂风暴雨似的性爱了。  
“唔……别，别碰那里，啊……”  
李帝努轻笑一声在莹白的耳垂上厮磨，坏心眼的扣着小孔明知道他快要去了就是不让人射出来，黄仁俊被捉弄得快要背过气去，“求求你了，别……啊嗯别这么对我，别……啊——”  
濡湿的小穴突兀的被插进去两根手指，异物感侵入的感觉并不好受甚至太过难堪，他无意识的猛地收缩夹的李帝努“嘶——”了一声，“乖，别这么紧，听话好不好？”  
开拓甬道的声音太过清晰，黄仁俊忍不住把腿缠上精瘦的腰来配合那过于淫靡的动作，李帝努手里的动作越来越快，他扬起脖颈终是忍不住射了出来，淫白的精液在腹肌上呈现不规则的形状，李帝努低头把人抱起来一遍又一遍的亲吻嫣红的双唇，耳后，他用手把小人儿额前的头发往后拨弄了一下然后与自己额头相抵，“宝贝儿，我忍不住了。”  
身下已经硬的发疼，且不说现在是不是白日宣淫，单就箭在弦上不得不发这一点就足够把他的理智烧的只剩下渣渣。  
黄仁俊眼眶含泪已经抖的说不出话来，体内的热潮一遍又一遍的叫嚣放肆的把整个躯体都笼罩起来，他觉得自己像是一叶浮萍，即将在狂风暴雨里粉身碎骨。  
他伸出舌尖轻轻的舔了一下面前的鼻尖，然后下一秒就被粗暴的重新压在身下，没给他缓冲的时间硕大的性器突然就塞进了湿热的小穴里，他被激得大叫一声，撕裂般的痛感让他本能的往后退，“啊……太，太大了，求你，求……啊——”

李帝努舔了舔犬齿不由分说地又深入了一部分，俯身含住唇肉在嘴里舔舐厮磨勾着小舌不放，身下却一刻也没停过，像是打桩机一样狠狠的钉进去再抽出来，小人儿的全身都染上了诱人的粉红，连带着胸前的两点都变成发光的樱桃。  
大手坏心眼儿的在上面捻按揉压，心情颇好的听着耳边婉转压抑的呻吟，他一手握着细瘦的腰身觉得自己恨不得死在人身上才好。  
如果身下的小人儿嫁的不是自己而是别的什么富家公子，那他是不是也会在别人面前露出这副柔媚的样子，也会像现在这样被顶的不停晃荡，小手紧握床单在床上开成一朵花吗？也会小声啜泣着像小猫叫春一样呻吟着求他慢一点吗？  
他想起初见时小家伙儿小鹿一样湿漉漉的眼神，嗤，这分明就是勾人的小狐狸精。  
不过都没什么差别，最后都得被他吃到肚子里。

眼神逐渐变得幽深起来，李帝努俯身在小樱桃上肆虐了一番，满意的看着小人儿软成一池春水，他把那两只细胳膊放到自己的肩膀，嘴巴叼着莹白的耳垂细细舔舐，温热的气体喷在耳后惹得一阵轻颤，黄仁俊听到那人问他，“为什么要嫁给我？”  
他还没来得及说话就被一个用力翻了个身，滚烫的性器跟着在自己的体内转了一个圈，饶是李帝努已经给了他时间适应，那难以启齿的疼痛酸胀还是让他忍不住哭出了声，真的好难受。  
好疼。

身后是连续不断的撞击，嫩白的臀尖被撞得发红，淫靡的水声和清脆的“啪啪”声交缠，空气里交融的信息素被室内升高的温度搅得浓郁，他甚至觉得自己可能会被做昏过去。  
他跪在大红的床单被顶弄的前后晃荡，那伴随他十几年的被放在内心深处的自卑与绝望慢慢涌了出来，为什么偏偏是他？为什么要生在那个肮脏高贵的家族里，又是为什么要被掐着七寸卖过来在人身下承欢？  
我已经很努力了，为什么还是逃不过命运呢？  
就因为他是omega吗？

陌生的快感从尾椎骨顺着血液一路烧到了大脑皮层，细密凶狠的吻源源不断地落在眼前白润的后背，掐在腰上的大手不断收力，李帝努听着小小的啜泣声没由来的觉得烦躁，怎么这么多眼泪，为什么从一开始就要哭？  
他加快了抽送的速度眼睛被情欲熏得发红，性器“啵”的一声从小穴里抽出来，滴滴答答的淫水落在床单变成深红，面前被操开的粉红的小穴不停的收缩看的人想变成禽兽，心里盘算着待会儿该怎么把人再次拆吃入腹才好。

黄仁俊彻底塌了下去，浑身酸软无力只能随着本能颤栗着流泪，他被抱起来面对面坐在大腿上，李帝努把眼角的泪尽数吻去吞入口中，扶着盈盈一握的细腰稳稳地钉在自己的性器上，边顶弄边问他：“为什么要嫁给我，嗯？说说，为什么要嫁给我？”  
他听着耳边炸开的呻吟脸色越发深沉，硕大的性器换着角度在甬道里乱撞，堪堪擦过生殖腔又朝着某一点突起进攻，一下一下凿进去再抽出来，他埋在锁骨上啃咬着，“为什么要嫁给我？”  
“嗯嗯啊啊啊……嗯……唔嗯……因为，因为啊——”  
黄仁俊被抱起来在落地窗前狠干，他被重重的抬起来又被狠狠地按下来，这个姿势前所未有的深，他已经没有力气挂在人身上，只能随着动作起起伏伏，连一句完整的话都说不出来。  
李帝努还在问他，“为什么要嫁给我？”  
“啊啊啊啊，慢、慢点，求你……呜呜，太深了……”黄仁俊用仅存的力气抱着脖子拼命往上爬，刚刚那几下让他惊恐，细锐的疼随着快感攀升，他慌慌张张的回答，“因为……嗯，真的太深……啊啊，嗯……我是嗯嗯嗯嗯唔……omega……”  
因为是omega所以没有选择的权力，只能成为财富权势的附属品。  
没有反驳的资格。

“啊啊啊啊嗯……慢、慢点……求你慢啊啊啊……”黄仁俊被放在床上狠干，李帝努埋在他胸前对着两点舔弄啃咬，他的双手被举过头顶像只待宰的羔羊动弹不得，只能被迫承受在体内陡然胀大的性器和越来越快的动作呜呜咽咽的哭，真的太深了，他觉得李帝努可能是想把他做死在床上。

李帝努在甬道里冲刺，朝着那一条细缝猛操像头久未进食的恶狼凶狠又执着，他被情欲扑了个跟头用力到恨不得把囊袋也操进去才好，体内叫嚣的暴戾因子让他几乎失了理智，他一门心思的朝着那条细缝进攻，在终于被接纳进去的时候他爽的头皮发麻，“小妖精，给我生个孩子吧。”

滚烫的精液一股一股射进去，黄仁俊的小腿止不住痉挛，他看着李帝努漆黑的双眸失了神，那张俊美的脸上满是餍足甚至笑着舔了舔嘴唇，“宝贝儿别乱动，给我生个孩子好不好？”  
尖锐的犬齿咬破娇嫩的腺体，口腔里的鸢尾花香四溢，他听见黄仁俊短促的喘息，温热的泪落下来沾湿侧颈，软糯颤抖的声线在空气里轻的像烟圈，“好。”  
02  
黄仁俊回去上学了。  
X大不算顶尖但也是艺术专业的翘楚，又身处首都，平时有什么八卦新闻没多久就能满天飞。他缺课的这几天跟李帝努结婚的新闻早就人尽皆知，当他带着身上还未散尽的檀木香走进教室的时候果不其然就被来自四面八方的视线包围。  
他低着头捏紧了外套把头埋进衣领里匆匆往前走，耳边是不怀好意的窃窃私语——  
“林子大了真是什么人都有，野鸡也能变凤凰攀高枝，平时清清冷冷的一个人没想到还有这种手段。”  
“你可少说两句吧，被人家老公听到了惹上事儿有你好受的。”  
“他老公？”黄仁俊落座后听到那人嗤笑一声，“就是个不受宠的私生子能有什么能耐，除了花街柳巷的能有什么手段？”  
“你就是酸了，是不是还对人小俊存着心思呢？”  
……  
后来的他没听，内容无疑是千篇一律的低俗。  
黄仁俊掏出耳机调大音量塞进耳朵里，神经质的希望自己周围的空气能干净一点，因为那股难闻浓烈的劣质香水味道愈发霸道的在他周围打转，似乎再过一会儿就要把他撕裂。他深吸一口气揪起卫衣放在鼻尖，檀香味儿冲进鼻翼里让他好受了不少。  
结婚这几天李帝努就没让他下过床，他被激烈的性事直接激得发情期提前，颈后的腺体被肆虐的发红，如果不是自己身上的信息素似有似无的保护着，恐怕下一秒他就得被压趴在地上动弹不得。

那股难闻的味道越来越浓，终于把周围人搞得烦躁起来，有脾气暴躁的直接拍着桌子开骂：“他妈的是那个臭傻逼不会自己控制信息素，用不用老子打个电话把你送进管理局教教你，缺德玩意儿！”  
Alpha在公共场合私自放信息素压制是很不道德的行为，有几个omega甚至被压得趴在桌上喘不过气，黄仁俊猛地把头抬起来朝那个冲他不怀好意挑眉毛的人看过去，见那人用口型跟他说：求我。  
他瓮动着嘴唇冷汗直流，只觉得几年前的窒息感卷土重来，早春的天气不算冷的难受，但是他只觉得一股寒流从脚底板顺着血液上升似乎要把整个人给冻住，冻得他眼睛发疼。  
求我，我就放了你让你走。  
求我，我就给你钱让你学艺术上大学。  
求我，我就让你过你自己的人生。

清冽的海盐柠檬慢悠悠的从自己正后方传出来，黄仁俊眼睛不可自制的睁大还没来得及转身就听那个熟悉的声音又响起来，“老子说的话你没听见？”  
“再给我放一毫升我就把你从教室踹到厕所扒光你的衣服钉在门板上，”最后的半句像是淬了毒的巧克力，“让你放个够。”

话音刚落，乱糟糟的教室立刻安静了下来，浓烈的味道也逐渐散去，黄仁俊皱着眉头双手成拳快要把指甲陷进肉里去，可是他什么也做不了。  
对不起。

临上课还有几分钟新来的教授就到了，他用书本敲敲讲台，清冷的视线在教室巡视一圈，压着声音说了一句：“安静，我来说一下下次实践课的分组名单。”  
黄仁俊抬头冷不防地跟他对上了视线又慌张的赶紧低下头胡乱翻着书页，心里像是堵了一块儿大石头堵得他喘不过气。

“李东赫，黄仁俊，罗渽民一组”，教授抬了下鼻梁上的眼镜朝着右前方的方向看过来，“班级人数有限，你们三个人先一组，如果有什么事情可以随时来问我，有什么问题吗？”  
他强行镇定的在周遭的视线中点了点头，能有什么问题，最后不过是又变成了他一个人做而已。  
这两个人没在课堂上直接顶回去已经算是很给面子了，黄仁俊摩挲着自己手上的胎记默默红了眼眶。

下课的时候他正犹豫着要不要转身跟人说几句话，可是如果他们并不需要呢，如果他们也跟别人一样把他推开让他离得远一点，那——“嗨黄仁俊！”  
他猛地抬起头觉得这个声音有些熟悉，“啊，你、你好。”  
“我是李东赫”，黄仁俊看着他友好的朝他咧嘴笑，眼睛圆圆鼻头小小的，笑起来像一颗小棕熊，“你长得真好看。”  
“…谢谢。”  
“不用谢。”李东赫把书包往身上拽了拽，“你别有压力那都不关你事，罗渽民有事先回去了，他让我转告你希望我们合作愉快。”  
黄仁俊低头扣着手指不知道该说些什么，半晌只能干巴巴的从兜里掏出几颗软糖递过去，“对不起，这些给你吃”，他见李东赫不说话干脆又掏出一包新的递过去，“都、都给你们，我还有事就先走了。”说完就背起书包落荒而逃。  
像一只受了惊的小狐狸。  
李东赫拆开一颗放进嘴里嚼了嚼却被酸的皱了鼻子，他掏出手机给李帝努发了个消息——  
东赫天下最白：你媳妇儿又被欺负了。  
东赫天下最白：那货今天被你爷爷我教训了，明天打他一顿。  
东赫天下最白：你媳妇儿长得真好看娇娇软软水灵灵的说话也好听还给我软糖吃了。  
啧，就是有点酸。  
他等了一会儿见没人回复，没忍住嘶了一声，不会又去夜店了吧？  
李东赫慢悠悠往前走给罗渽民发了几个表情包，脑袋里想着待会儿午餐吃点什么好，是酸菜鱼还是泡菜汤，是东北菜还是日料，是烤肉还是火锅……那不如还是回家煎个鸡蛋吃吧？  
“去我家我给你做。”  
李马克突然从拐角处冒出来看着他，圆圆的海鸥眼愣愣的望着他出神，“我、我虽然没试过但是我可以学，我我我……”  
李东赫：“……”  
他把糖咽下去仰着头哀嚎：“怎么我去哪儿都能遇见你？”

李帝努从那具娇软的身体里抽身，低头在被蹂躏的红肿的双唇上印了一吻，拿过被子把那片斑驳的痕迹隐藏，手机上显示已经七点十三分，他坏心眼儿的在人敏感的腰窝处掐了掐，“宝贝儿，你要迟到了。”  
他穿上外套拿起车钥匙往外走，清晰的脚步随着门关上的声音消失，空旷的大房子里就只剩下黄仁俊一个人，还有那只姆明和铃铛。

夜店开在小巷的最深处，破旧的木门半开，铁环锈迹斑斑孤零零的挂着一把锁，墙上的艾草已经蔫蔫巴巴毫无生气的挂在墙缝里，牌子是一块上了年头的破木板，上面用喷漆随意写了两个大字：河马。  
夜店里别有洞天，不是盛夏酷暑却冷气氤氲，厚厚的地毯上是被喷射的不明液体，圆形的中央舞台是迷醉的男男女女随着音乐摆动身体，五颜六色的光从屋顶倾泻下来，清冽的酒香在空气里攻城略地。  
褐色的木门把那些靡靡之音隔绝在外，李帝努坐在皮沙发上一根接一根的抽烟，烟雾缭绕吞云吐雾，把那两只凌厉的眼睛笼罩住。  
“我说的很清楚，那批货不是我的”，他看着挺拔的站在门口的男人冷笑一声，“郑警官再怎么审我也没用，我说没做就是没做。”  
“啪——”郑在玹把拿到的资料扔在桌子上，看起来没有丝毫动容，“凡事还是要给自己留一条路才好，李董事交给我的东西没有任何问题，我不认为你几句话就能把所有的证据都抹掉”，他用舌头顶了下腮，“我们从头到尾做了仔细地勘察检验，受害人的体内注射的确实是贵公司生产的抑制剂和喷雾，你跑不掉的。”  
“哦？”李帝努换了个姿势过了好一会儿没再说话，“给我半个月，我会给你提供样本证据。”  
“给我个相信你的理由。”  
“我爱人”，他的嘴角扬起邪笑，“这样够了吗？”  
“但是你也知道我想要个健康的孩子做继承人，所以抑制剂的样本我会额外提供200份，抑制喷雾由我爱人亲自试用，满意吗？”  
郑在玹紧握的拳头紧了紧，眼里是毫不掩饰的耻笑，“李公子果然名不虚传。”他把资料收起来放进公文包，“祝你好运。”  
“哦对了，提醒你一句”，李帝努把怀里的一叠照片扔过去，“人心不足蛇吞象，也祝你好运。”

回到家已经是晚上九点多，怀里的喷雾冰的他手指疼，李帝努盯着手机上的消息出神，又被欺负了？   
他看着不远处认真画画的黄仁俊皱了皱眉头，对着泛着粉红色的脚趾嘶了一声，怎么又没穿袜子？

“把脚伸过来。”  
黄仁俊拿着画笔的手没由来的一抖，差点没在半成品上又划了一道，他看着蹲在他面前抬头看他的人犹豫了一会儿，还是小心的把脚往后缩了缩，抿着嘴没说话。  
“伸过来。”李帝努耐心的又说了一遍，把怀里的毛袜掏出来放进手心里，“乖，我给你穿上袜子。”  
“不不不、不用了。”黄仁俊拼命摇着头，“不冷。”他看着男人越来越深的脸色舌头都打了结“有地毯，我我我不、不用穿……”  
他实在是忘不了昨天这个人借着给他穿袜子的理由把他拐到床上欺负了一遍又一遍，脚底都磨红了。  
李帝努：“……”  
他看着小家伙红的滴血的小脸神经质的觉得心情好了几分，小狐狸可真好玩儿。他把人不由分说地抱起来往卧室走丝毫没顾及身体微微颤抖的小人儿已经哭的梨花带雨。

黄仁俊手里的笔掉在地上，暖黄的颜料在地板上溅出了圆点，他害怕的僵直着身子窝在李帝努怀里流眼泪，只觉得后颈的腺体隐隐发疼，“我今天，今天好累”,他不敢抬头看直到被压在床上扒衣服的时候才哆哆嗦嗦把剩下的话说出来，“今天，今……今天不想做。”  
李帝努耐着性子听着他把最后一个字说完才慢悠悠的把小家伙的裤子脱下来扔在一边，“可是俊俊的肚子里还没有怀上宝宝”，他在人的鼻头上轻咬了一口，“俊俊给我生个宝宝吧好不好，等俊俊有了宝宝我们就不做了。”

滚烫的眼泪顺着指缝留下来，黄仁俊顺从的张开腿缠上精瘦的腰身，他想着那副还没完成的画心脏酸涩到发疼，觉得胸腔里跳动的心脏像是时钟一样跟他报时，快了，就快到了……  
柔软的舌尖突然伸进来顶开他紧咬的牙关，淡淡的血腥味儿在两人之间纠缠，李帝努猛地沉下身子把自己顶进去，霸道的把手指塞进黄仁俊的嘴里，“不准咬舌头。”  
痛苦的低吟被撞回喉咙，他看着身下皱着眉头的小家伙头一次产生了深深的无力感，没由来的烦躁从四面八方涌进来包裹他的四肢，不反抗是吗，为什么不反抗，他发着狠朝着那一点撞过去，一次又一次的碾磨着敏感点又一次又一次地擦过生殖腔，他下了决心要折磨已经说不出话的小家伙，大手握着粉嫩的性器不让人射出来，涎水顺着手指溢出口腔滴滴答答落在嫩白的锁骨，李帝努眼神一暗抽出手指吻了下去……  
不准咬自己，不准，不准！  
黄仁俊看着眼前相连的银丝喘着气，他听见李帝努在他耳边喘息低吼，“给我生个孩子吧俊俊，生个孩子好不好？”

被从浴室里抱出来的时候黄仁俊已经没有任何力气了，他像个破布娃娃一样被李帝努圈在怀里把玩着发丝，鼻尖的檀香厚重又馥郁，额头不时落下温热的触感，他听见头顶磁性的声线像哄着小孩子一般哄着他，“俊俊乖，揉一揉就不痛了”，温热的大手顺着脊柱下移最后落在腰间轻揉，力道适中刚刚好，突然腺体被舔了一瞬激得他轻颤，“对不起。”  
他被这温柔攻陷落入梦中，梦里是带着歉意的呓语，“对不起，俊俊，俊俊，俊俊……”  
03  
“我觉得你还是先考虑一下比较好，这次的机会难得，如果能得奖的话说不定就有机会申请伯明翰”，黄旭熙把手里的咖啡递过去，温和地说：“这是你的梦想对吗？”  
他从抽屉里拿出一沓文件推过去，修长的手指在上面点了点，”这是我收集的资料，你可以参考一下，如果还有事的话可以随时跟我联系，我一直都在。”  
对面良久都没有出声，只是伸出手握着那杯咖啡出神，那股的海盐柠檬味道正在慢慢往外冒，脑袋乱糟糟的像是缠在一起的毛线，他条件反射的按住后颈跳动的腺体摇晃着站起来试图赶紧离开办公室，现在人走的差不多了，如果现在去打抑制剂能安全一点，口袋里抑制剂冰的吓人，黄旭熙看着他狠狠灌了一口咖啡大口喘着粗气，“谢谢老师，但是我拒绝。”  
明明已经快站不住了还在逞强稳住身体试图往外迈着步子，黄旭熙手疾眼快的扶住摇摇欲坠的男生，终是叹了口气，“要我帮你吗，娜娜？”

“今天几节课？”李帝努看了眼黄旭熙发来的消息忍不住皱眉，为什么每次都要在我跟媳妇儿聊天的时候发消息，他关掉屏幕看着黄仁俊慌张的收拾书包，“今天满课，可是我、我要迟到了。”  
今天有一节号称“灭绝师太”的院长的课，还是在第一节，等他坐地铁过去绝对就迟到了。黄仁俊把桌子上的东西一股脑儿的塞进书包又抓了两包软糖进去，他看了眼端着咖啡带着笑意的李帝努脸上一红，那人脖颈上好几颗显眼的小梅花，是昨天自己情动时被逼着吸咬出来的，他条件反射的拢了拢自己的衣领，觉得自己都要熟了，“我，我先走了。”

李帝努轻轻的嘶了一声把人往怀里带了带，“老公送你”，他在小家伙的额头印上一吻，“以后老公每天都送你去上学好不好？”

周四这天课是最多的，校园里的人似乎也是最多的，黄仁俊的手被李帝努牵着顺着主干路走，耳朵里隐约听见几句别记，怪我，迟到什么的，但是更多的还是各种打量的视线围绕着他，间或带着几句讽刺或者惋惜，他今天穿着一身卫衣卫裤外面裹了一个厚厚的加绒外套，昔日露出的线条分明的踝骨被包裹起来藏在袜子底下，今天临出门的时候李帝努甚至想给他裹上围巾穿上棉鞋，被他一句倔强的“不好看”给拒绝了。  
“我到了，你先回去吧。”到了教学楼下面黄仁俊低头看着脚尖说逐客令，小手被攥在手心怎么也抽不动，“还有三分钟就要上课了”，他急急的抬起头望着他，黑白分明的眼睛水润润的，“我快迟到……唔——”

“你脸怎么这么红，发烧了？”李东赫咋咋呼呼的拿着保温杯走过来，瞪着眼睛把手放在额头试了试，嘴里念念有词，“也没有啊”，他又在自己头上放了一会儿，卧槽？  
“我的额头怎么这么热！”  
罗渽民戳了戳趴在桌子上装尸体的黄仁俊不觉有些好笑，“不闷吗？”  
李东赫还在旁边大呼小叫大惊小怪哐哐往嘴里灌热水，“我待会儿还要去兼职挣钱呢，一晚上150块呢，呜呜我可不能发烧……”  
“……李马克在门外看着你。”  
李东赫：“……”他僵着脖子往门口一看，果不其然看见那个脸色黑如锅底的加拿大破海鸥，虽然身体条件反射的颤了一下，但情急之下嘴皮子还是先于思想脱口而出：“老子都说不用你……卧槽——”  
然后他就被带走了，被抗在肩膀上的前一秒还挣扎着对着罗渽民喊，“记得给我喊到！”  
黄仁俊：“……东赫不会有事吧？”  
“不会，李马克不会把他怎么样的”，罗渽民掏出一个大号的保温杯倒了杯热水递过去，“你的脸太红了。”  
黄仁俊一听脑袋埋得更低了，他无意识的摩挲着自己手上的胎记不争气的想掉眼泪，想起之前的那一幕想把自己藏起来。  
第一节课开始之前李帝努当着那么多人的面亲了他好久，放开后还欲盖弥彰的扯了扯自己的衣领，然后周围响起了此起彼伏拍照的声音，咔嚓咔嚓听的人心慌。  
他使劲挣脱那人的怀抱噔噔蹬往教学楼跑还差点撞到一位怀着孕的老师。  
罗渽民把手机放在他面前指了指屏幕，桃花眼里带了些别的情绪。  
博热搜第一条：#李帝努热吻#  
第二条：#黄仁俊被抛弃#  
第三条：#李帝努黄仁俊婚变#

黄仁俊从看到热搜之后就心事重重魂不守舍的，手机上已经有了好多个未接电话和数不清的消息提醒，他买了这个手机两年，从来没看到过那么多红点点，这让他没由来的心慌意乱不知道如何是好。  
该怎么解释这件事情父亲才不会起疑心，不会派人来学校找他麻烦，他抖着手点开对话框，哆哆嗦嗦的打了几个字又快速删除干净，如果他现在回消息父亲一定会刨根问底才罢休，他想了想自己带到新房的姆明觉得心脏揪的紧紧的。  
结婚那天父亲根本就没有出席，陪着他来的只有那只憨萌憨萌的姆明，上面挂着一只小铃铛，  
是他十岁那年跟一个叔叔学着做的。  
原来他真的只有姆明和铃铛陪着他。

画室里静悄悄的，午后的阳光很充足，大片大片的金色透过窗户洒进来落在地上，黄仁俊看着眼前画好的画出神。  
怎么就变成这样了呢？  
画的底色偏灰白，杂乱的线条向四面八方延伸出去勾勒成一个个扭曲尖锐的形状，破旧的大门敞开，灰绿色的杂草狰狞着往上覆盖住矮墙，窗棂的黑猫睁着眼珠直直的望向大门，穿着纯白上衣的小男孩儿抱着膝盖望着天空，双目空洞带着细碎的光。  
那片星空是破的。  
星星也是扭曲的。  
寡淡的蓝与厚重的黑色相接，月亮被云层拽着只露出一角，星星没了光芒，月亮没了色彩，突兀的红张牙舞爪的撕开夜空闯进来，落在男孩儿的眼里便是所有风景。

他提笔在画的一角一笔一划地写：破碎夜空。  
落款：jun

“你饿了吗，我可以给你做饭”，黄仁俊听到门响下意识地从书房里跑出来，脸上还带着几道颜料，看起来又萌又傻。  
那幅画画完之后就被他藏了起来，那么黑暗的画如果被人发现会有很多麻烦出来，他的画永远的是明亮且炽热的，偶尔有几幅偏严肃色调的画出来还会被导师批评几句说他三心二意乱了风格。  
可是人生这么长，不可能永远都是被温暖包裹着的。

李帝努被他逗笑了，换完鞋就走过来把他抱起来放在沙发上盯着他看，过了好一会儿才指了指那两只脚丫子沉声说：“怎么又不穿袜子，是想被打屁股了吗？”  
吓得黄仁俊跳起来差点撞到他得鼻子，他手忙脚乱的把地板袜穿在脚上抱着人脖子蹭了两下，“不要打屁股好不好”，他吸了吸鼻子有些委屈，“好疼。”  
“嗯，宝宝乖就不打”，李帝努亲了他一口起身走到厨房打算做饭，今天下班太晚，小家伙现在可能很饿了。  
他转过身想问问吃些什么，却发现不知道什么时候原本在沙发上坐着的人没了踪影。  
什么情况？  
半分钟后，他看着黄仁俊小心翼翼地从房间里端出一个蛋糕来，因为太紧张还差点左脚绊右脚摔倒，李帝努看着他把那个小小的蛋糕放在桌子上手足无措的拉住他的手往前走，“生日快乐。”  
4.23日是他的生日，也是他25年来过的第三次生日。  
“早上的海带汤也是你做的吗？”李帝努的母亲是韩国人也不知道黄仁俊是从哪里听说的，这个消息从他被接回主宅就被抹掉了，可是小家伙怎么会知道？  
他的目光陡然沉了下来，黄仁俊在忙着插蜡烛闻言不好意思的挠了挠脑袋，“我知道不好喝，可是家里没有海带了，如果你想吃的话我可以明天给你做。”  
海带汤是用紫菜临时泡的，味道确实…一言难尽。  
李帝努拿起他的手在嘴边吻了吻，轻声说了一句：“没有，很好喝。”  
是他喝过最好喝的海带汤。

04  
李帝努已经快半个月没回家，他刚被老头子逼着签了好几份不平等条约，下一次就该逼着他把手里的股份交出去了。  
他扯了扯领带把已经凉掉的咖啡一饮而尽，凉掉的咖啡不好喝，太苦。  
还是小家伙甜，哪里都是甜甜香香的，身体也软软的，尤其是小肚子和浑圆的小屁股，触感细腻滑嫩，想到这里李帝努的眼神暗了暗，已经好久没把小家伙压在身下狠狠欺负一通了。  
“叮咚——”  
他打开手机看了眼还热气腾腾的消息滚了下喉结。  
姆明jun：【图片】 【图片】  
照片上的黄仁俊穿着过大的白衬衫歪着头怯生生地看着他，头发湿漉漉的还滴着水，小脸被热气蒸的通红像个苹果。  
第二张，第二张是在床上拍的。  
操，李帝努觉得小腹着了火快要把他烧到失智，他抓起衬衫对着把自己头发挠成鸟窝的人打了个招呼就夺门而出，留下李马克跟一堆没处理完的文件大眼瞪小眼，“……what？”

黄仁俊躺在床上昏昏欲睡，半个小时前他发出消息后就再也没等到回复，他今天被学长学姐使唤着搬了半天器材现在困得要睁不开眼睛，可是李帝努说每天晚上都要等着他说完晚安才可以睡……他迷迷糊糊看了眼墙上的钟，已经快十点半了，为什么还不回消息啊，那他先睡一会儿应该是可以的吧，唔，真的好困，明天还要接着去社团帮忙……

他被吻醒了。  
李帝努解开碍事的衬衫埋在他锁骨里舔舐啃啮，毛茸茸的脑袋蹭在下巴上是让人无法忽视的氧意，“唔……老公你、你回来了啊……”  
身上的人忽然身子一僵。  
李帝努把光溜溜的黄仁俊从被窝里扒出来看着他，食指抵在粉色的双唇，哄骗般的问他：“宝宝刚刚叫我什么？”  
小家伙被空气激得一颤下意识地往人怀里缩，可是还是没醒全，睫毛抖动了几下软糯地又说了一遍：“老公。”  
以前在床上被李帝努做的狠了总会被逼着说各种荤话，“老公”“哥哥”这种算是程度轻的了，那人使坏地时候会骗着让他说“老公你好棒”这种难以启齿的话来，每每都要听着他带着哭腔说出来才会心满意足的使劲冲刺几下顶的他快要昏过去才罢休。  
今天这句老公可谓叫的李帝努彻底变成了野兽，体内蠢蠢欲动的暴戾因子要把他掀翻在地，恨不得立刻就把软在他身下的小家伙给拆吃入腹才好。  
但是看了眼缩在自己怀里睡得不省人事的小家伙还是心软下来，他翻身下来给人掖好被子关了灯，拿着换洗衣服往浴室走。

他总算能懂黄旭熙那个狗崽子说的“近在眼前却吃不到”的心情是什么样了，温香软玉在怀信息素直直的往鼻子里窜，娇嫩的腺体就在空气里邀请他却不能下口，是挺痛苦的。

浴室的水声响了近一个半小时才停，李帝努出来的时候黄仁俊已经醒了。  
他看着小心翼翼看过来的小家伙心跳慢了半拍，觉得最近被各种乱七八糟缠的喘不过气的心情柔软下来，他上床把人抱到腿上亲了好一会儿，“我吵醒你了？”  
小家伙摇摇头，用湿漉漉的眼睛看着他，半晌就凑过来亲了下巴一下，小小声的问他：“今天，不、不做吗？”  
李帝努闻言一顿，没搞懂小家伙的脑回路，每次都要被他折腾的散架嗓子都哑了，今天不做的话难道不好吗？  
“嗯？那宝宝要做吗？”他把被子往裸露的肩头上拽了几下，“如果宝宝想做的话我们就做，宝宝累了我们就不做了好不好？”

黄仁俊一时没反应过来，这是今天要放过他了吗，可是还没，他拉着那只大手放在自己的小肚皮上，“可是我还没有怀上宝宝。”  
发情期彻底标记了，平时也没有措施为什么还是没有怀孕呢，他看着自己的小肚子出神，无意识的把自己后颈的腺体露了出来，难道是身体不、不好吗，可是他结婚前明明已经检查过了怎么还是没有……“唔——”  
李帝努抬着他的下巴亲了好一会儿又用舌尖舔了舔腺体，“宝宝累了，我们先睡觉好不好？”他拿起黄仁俊的手亲了下嫩白的指尖，“今天先不做了，嗯？”  
他跟黄仁俊结婚不过半年，却已经把小家伙的心性摸得透彻，起床会有起床气，自己不碰他的时候会抱着那只带着奶香味儿的姆明睡觉，爱吃各种各样的软糖和火锅，被拒绝的时候会瘪着嘴巴嘟嘟囔囔不吃饭……胆子大的时候能大半夜抱着画板出去画星星，胆子小的时候看个恐怖片都能哭出声来往人怀里躲。  
他的手上有个像淤青的胎记，姆明上的铃铛会每个星期都被摘下来重新打磨清洗一翻，会在半夜被亲醒的时候奶唧唧的推拒，也会光溜溜的往人怀里滚……  
他想起被放在卫生间里的避孕套和抑制喷雾，眼睛里滚起了暴风雪。

黄仁俊被看的脸色红红，看来这是真的放过他的意思，他伸手戳了戳结实的胸肌，软软的问他，“那我今天可以抱着姆明睡吗？”  
李帝努没回来的这几天都是姆明陪着他睡，今天实在太累还没来得及把它从客房里拿过来就等着消息睡着了，可是今天这是怎么了，怪怪的。  
他又亲了亲带着胡茬的下巴问，“我可以和姆明睡吗？”

“不可以”，李帝努沉着脸看他，虽然小家伙很可爱但是那个姆明也太碍事了，“你以后只能抱着我睡。”  
“……可是床很大，不会占多地方的。”  
“那也不行，你只能抱着我睡”，李帝努狠狠在人脸蛋上咬了一口，“只有我能霸占你。”  
他把人塞进被子里自己也躺下往怀里搂了搂，“睡吧。”

怀里的黄仁俊渐渐呼吸绵长，他睁着眼睛看着窗外闪烁的星空出神，为什么要生孩子，只有他们两个人不好吗，就这么在一起不好吗？  
李帝努隐忍的在人额头上亲了又亲，喃喃自语，“我已经快忘了当初为什么一定要让你生孩子。”  
他自欺欺人的想，也不想再记起来了，俊俊。

黄旭熙最近忙着给学生定毕业论文的研究方向，虽然算是空降兵但是得到的那些荣耀却是真金白银的，倒也没有受到特别多的白眼和绊子，他向来洒脱不愿被太多的外物束缚住手脚，那些身外之物被他看的很轻，虽然李帝努动不动就叫他狗崽子。  
So what，I’m hot and young，人生还长。  
回复完最后一位学生的信息后他瞥见了被原封不动退回来的第五张申请表，连边角都新的不行，显然是连看都没看一眼。  
他皱着眉头给罗渽民发了个微信让他抽空过来一下，毫无意外的看见了那个曾经被调侃过很多次的红色感叹号。  
是从什么时候开始的来着？哦，是那次发情期。  
黄旭熙把那张纸揉了揉丢进垃圾桶揉着额角，忍了又忍还是在半分钟后骂了人生中第二次脏话：“shit！”

天气逐渐热起来的时候视野会清晰许多，各种各样的大长腿直角肩A4腰就露了出来。黄仁俊在衣橱里扒拉了好一会儿也没找到去年买的那条短裤，连带着上衣也不见了。  
“去哪儿了呢，怎么会找不到了呀，我那天明明还看见了的……”  
“怎么了？”熟悉的声音冷不防地在背后响起来吓得他一激灵，他站起来支支吾吾的说找不到衣服了，伸手不着痕迹的在自己的膝盖上揉了揉，刚刚跪着太久有点疼。  
李帝努看着他自以为没被发现的小动作眼神一暗，这小妖精大清早的就这么撩人还了得。他放下手里的牛奶走过去把柜门拉上，拉着他进了衣帽间抬手随意一指，“随便穿就可以。”  
黄仁俊：“……”  
他都不用看就知道这里面的衣服随便一件他都买不起，别说买了平时他连碰都不敢碰，他看了眼那些看不出牌子的衣服觉得脸上烧的慌，“不用了，我穿别的就可以。”  
李帝努拦着他不让动，猝不及防的在人嘴角偷了个香笑得不见了眼睛，“这些就是别的衣服。”  
这些东西跟黄仁俊结婚之前就已经准备好了，虽然大部分都是管家和助理准备的，但钱是他出的，后来他这个轻微强迫症还在闲暇之余分门别类地整理了好几次。  
天知道他怎么会这么闲，每天忙的脚不沾地还能在黄仁俊睡觉的时候再收拾衣服，他自己的衣服都不管。  
啧，谁知道呢，李帝努把人抱起来放在柜子上看着他笑，“宝宝如果不选的话我就在这里办了你”，他拉开柜子的最底层掏出一件布料少的可怜的衣服在他面前晃了晃，“我们好久都没有玩角色扮演了。”  
也好久都没有射进生殖腔了。

迫于淫威的黄仁俊最后红着脸随便拿两件衣服换上了，然后他就又上了微博热搜。  
#黄仁俊改嫁#  
#黄仁俊新欢#  
#黄仁俊 hot&young#

李东赫今天神情仄仄的趴在桌子上直哼唧，“仁俊你上热搜了诶，agin。”  
黄仁俊翻着手里的画稿有气无力的应了一声，他根本就不知道自己穿的衣服居然是设计师lucas的绝版作品，他今天早上真的只是胡乱拿了两件就换上了，期间还差点被按在柜子上吃干抹净。  
“不过也挺好，李帝努终于开窍在你身上花钱了，你每天穿的那么朴实我都以为你嫁的不是李帝努了”，李东赫从黄仁俊口袋里掏了颗水果糖塞进嘴里嘎嘣嘎嘣的嚼，“他这个人可小气了，我们当年年少轻狂的时候输给我一辆车现在都没给我。”  
黄仁俊问他：“玩具车？”  
李东赫：“……跑车，几百万的那种。”  
他见对方不说话又开始巴拉巴拉一顿讲，“我跟你讲他这个人其实挺好的也不是很小气…有时候小气而已，而且他说他这辈子最讨厌的就是过生日还有海带汤，哎不过说实话我也不喜欢海带汤，我们刚认识他的时候不知道给他整了个生日蛋糕那家伙好几天都没搭理我们……”  
黄仁俊从书包里拿出一袋新买的软糖放在桌子上，他朝着突然呆住的李东赫笑了笑，“这是给你的软糖，麻烦帮我答到可以吗？”  
李东赫木然的点点头，他看着低头离去的黄仁俊有些愣怔，小狐狸明明是从来不逃课的啊。

今天天气好到不行，天朗气清，晴空万里，仔细闻还会有柔软的花香在空气里飘着，黄仁俊第一次逃课不知道该往哪里走才好，只是有一下没一下的踢着地上并不存在的小石子，他想着李东赫说的话觉得心口闷得喘不过气。  
于是干脆在学校的人工湖边坐下来看着水里欢快的鱼群出神。  
原来李帝努不喜欢过生日，也不喜欢蛋糕和海带汤，原来在他们还很小的时候就已经可以拿着跑车做游戏了，原来，原来他们之间的差距不仅仅是那一个月的日期差。  
红色的鲤鱼追逐嬉戏，时不时在水面上惊起一小片涟漪，鼻尖突然痒痒的，黄仁俊把头在胳膊上蹭了蹭，眼眶红的不像话，他喃喃自语着，“原来你真的不喜欢我。”  
为什么不说要生宝宝了，为什么不标记他了，可是又为什么要在晚上的时候抱着他睡觉，为什么要每天给他做饭吃，为什么，为什么？

他今天不想画画也不想在学校呆着，不想见人不想听到别人议论的声音，黄仁俊抱着一大堆画稿打了个出租车回家，按部就班的按指纹，开门，换鞋。  
画稿很多也很沉，他甩了甩酸痛的胳膊，耳边猝不及防的响起了门铃声。  
声音很轻也很有频率，他擦了擦眼泪打开门，却在下一秒就差点被浓郁的荔枝香给掀翻在地，眼前的人显然已经快要被情欲烧得昏过去，却还是强打起微笑问他能不能先进去坐一会儿，他怕待会儿引来附近的alpha，黄仁俊赶紧把他扶进来锁上门又去房间里找了两个已经很久没碰过的抑制剂过来，等对方安稳睡过去后他给李帝努发了个消息大概说明了一下原因。  
等了半天对方却只回了一个好。  
没有问他为什么在家而不在学校上课。

黄仁俊把自己关在书房里看着那瓶抑制喷雾出神，李帝努说这是市面上最好用的喷雾，跟被标记了差不多，很安全，他抱着姆明蜷缩在椅子上落眼泪，“可是没有你安全啊。”  
05  
时间兜兜转转被推着往前走，腊月28那天李帝努出了门，过年也没回家。  
黄仁俊穿着红毛衣给自己做了一顿年夜饭，然后对着已经冷掉的饺子说了一句新年快乐。

他又在画画了。  
雕花的铁门半开，矮墙上是摇曳的迎春花，深绿色的爬山虎蜿蜒整个墙壁，垂下的叶子落在蓝色的背带上，男孩儿站在门槛上凝望天空，脚边的萨摩耶吐着舌头歪头微笑。  
太阳巨大而明亮，云层交叠笼罩了整个天空，大片的深蓝破空而出像瀑布倾泻下来。  
天空像一幅画。  
太阳也是完整的。  
旁边是被踢倒的抑制喷雾，哗啦啦滚了几圈停在正中间，黄仁俊盯着它看了一会儿，轻声说了句：对不起。

他在右下角一笔一划地写上：旭日阳光。  
落款：jun

我不快乐，不是因为你不快乐，是因为你想让我假装快乐才不快乐。  
我快乐，不是因为你想让我快乐才快乐，是因为想到有你我才快乐。  
这是我送给你的温暖，也是你给我的旭日阳光。  
我们互不相欠。

“今天聚一聚吧”，李帝努坐在椅子上如释重负般出了口气，脸上难得有了笑意，“庆祝我们的第二家公司成功上市。”  
李马克在办公室里做了几下伸展运动，关节卡吧卡吧的响，他对着眼前的男人挑眉纠正“是你的公司，不是我们的”，他不等李帝努反驳就径自说：“黄旭熙今天没空，他刚刚给我打电话了说是项目出了问题走不开。”  
“不碍事。”李帝努看着手机上的消息出神，今天为什么没有那个萨摩耶打滚的表情包？  
“你们几个先去吧，我先回去接仁俊”，他拿起车钥匙穿上外套，“我跟东赫打过招呼了，不客气。”  
今天是什么节日来着？  
对了，情人节。  
他到家的时候家里静悄悄的，手里的礼物一时没拿住差点交代在地上，幸亏他手疾眼快只是小小的撞到了柜子一角。  
李帝努松了一口气，现在是下午五点三十三分，这个时间黄仁俊该喊饿了，他一间一间的找过去，最后终于在书房的躺椅上把人逮住了。

小家伙抱着姆明委委屈屈的睡着了，鼻头红红的还有未干的泪痕，他皱着眉头把人轻轻抱起来，又废了番力气才把那个胖河马给拿走扔到椅子上，临走前还狠狠地瞪了几眼——  
这只没嘴的河马怎么这么烦。

晚上七点半多，黄仁俊醒了。  
他看着睡在身边的李帝努觉得有些不真实，就好像他已经很久没回来过一样。  
手指抚过英挺的眉毛，卷翘的睫毛，眼角的泪痣，雕刻般的鼻梁，最后落在嘴唇上，他有些鼻酸，觉得心中燃起的那团委屈滚雪球似的越来越大最后快要变成雪崩把他埋在里面，“你为什么还不喜欢我呀，李帝努……”  
今天父亲又发消息过来催他了，那是他第一次把人拉黑，还是把自己养大的亲人。  
尽管他们在一起的时间不多，可是所有的感情都不能用时间来衡量的，如果拿十八年和八个月来比，他宁愿选择八个月。  
李帝努这八个月给了他十八年来都不曾体会到的东西。  
他第一次被人抱着睡觉，第一次有人会为了让他笑出来给他软糖吃，第一次有人会给他讲睡前故事给他洗澡穿衣服。  
第一次有人给他晚安吻。  
如果有了宝宝的话，十个月之后一切就都会变的。  
李帝努不会再喊他宝宝了，他也没了存在的必要，就像之前妈妈被抛弃那样。  
黄仁俊往人怀里缩了缩拼命忍着眼泪，“可是、可是我想和你生宝宝，更想跟你在一起。”  
父亲没有你重要，宝宝也没有你重要，他咬着嘴唇想，我的人生也没有你重要。  
可是你为什么不喜欢我呢，“我喜欢你，特别特别喜欢”，他抬头亲了亲李帝努的下巴，“你什么时候也能喜欢喜欢我呀李帝努，一下下就好了，只要一下下……”  
你喜欢喜欢我，我就不走了。

他们结婚的前一天是黄仁俊的生日。  
那是他第一次吃到蛋糕，父亲差人从外面买来的，小小的一个，上面洒满了水果和软糖，他高兴的红了眼睛，原来过生日是一件这么快乐的事情，原来蛋糕这么好吃。  
他觉得李帝努每天都很孤单，大大的房子里没有打扫的阿姨也没有憨厚的管家大叔，他想着如果过生日的时候有蛋糕吃也许会很开心，那本画册上歪歪扭扭画了两个小人，内页有一张小朋友喝牛奶的照片，整个画册都已经很旧了，右下角的三个数字却被反复描摹了很多次。  
4.23。  
是李帝努的生日。

黄仁俊小心翼翼地往外挪了挪，刚擦干的眼泪又不争气的流下来，他吸着鼻子轻声说：“你什么时候也能喜欢喜欢我呀，就一下下，我很好喜欢的。”  
06  
聚会到底没聚成，因为所有人都爽了约。  
李马克去夜店抓李东赫，黄旭熙罗渽民双双有事，剩下的李帝努在床上一遍又一遍的欺负黄仁俊。  
已经是凌晨一点多，大床上两道纠缠的人影上下起伏不知疲倦，黄仁俊有气无力的伸手捶打放在自己身侧的胳膊，断断续续的哀求，“唔，我好累了……啊嗯，好累……啊啊啊慢一点，唔……”  
被吻肿的嘴唇重新被含在嘴里舔弄，他呜呜咽咽的说不出话来只能被迫承受下身的撞击，粗长的性器深深的操进去又抽出来，柱身的黏液湿湿嗒嗒的顺着泛着红色的大腿根儿往下淌，床单湿了一片，李帝努还像个永动机似的不知疲倦的往湿热的小穴里撞。  
“宝宝，俊俊，你看看我好不好，看看我好不好？”  
小家伙说喜欢他，小家伙求他喜欢一下自己，小家伙说了他喜欢他，小家伙说想给他生宝宝。  
他听到了，听的一清二楚，听的心脏疼七窍生烟快要炸掉，小家伙说喜欢他，李帝努在话音落下的下一秒钟就把人压在身下，深色的瞳孔深不见底声线却是颤抖的嘶哑，他问道：“宝宝，你再说一遍？”  
再说一遍喜欢我，再说一遍想给我生宝宝，小家伙吓极了挣扎着想躲过汹涌的亲吻和催问，那双眼睛太过深沉，绷紧的脸部线条像是带着南极寒冰，黄仁俊扭头躲避亲吻，撑在胸前的手臂被拿开，却迎来了更大的风浪。  
“嗯啊……啊……呜呜，太深了，慢点……”黄仁俊蹬着小细腿求饶着，他已经被翻来覆去操弄了好久，连带着被逼着说了好几次喜欢你想要你，叫了数不清的老公哥哥，可是这些示弱的求饶却在不知疲倦在他身上驰骋的男人耳朵里变了味道，像是用了最强劲的催情剂，他成了那个被迫承受强烈欲望的工具，软烂的小穴被撑开，如玉的身子被种满了梅花，在素蓝的床单上终于开成了那朵娇艳又清纯的鸢尾。  
“宝宝，对不起宝宝，我的俊俊，我不知道，我真的不知道……”李帝努狠狠冲刺了几十下把滚烫的精液悉数送进那个宅宅的生殖腔口，俯身抱着身下已经被汗湿透的人喘息着，“我、我不知道你喜欢我，俊俊，你原谅我好不好，宝宝你原谅我。”  
他翻身下来把人揉进怀里吻上汗湿的头发，细碎的吻轻柔的落在额头，眼角，鼻尖，下唇，然后是敏感的耳后和莹白的耳垂，“宝宝你看看我，看看老公，我在这里，看看我好不好，嗯？”  
他低声细语的哀求哄骗了好久，久到他觉得怀里的小家伙已经睡了过去。  
李帝努突然就慌了，他害怕黄仁俊不理他，会不让他搂进怀里睡觉，不让他亲吻额头眼角，不让他抱着洗漱，不再吃他做的饭，不会在每句话后面加一个萨摩耶的表情包，不会再软软糯糯的拉着他的手撒娇求饶，不会想呆在他身边一辈子……这一切都是因为他，黄仁俊会不会不要他了？  
可是生不生宝宝不重要的，你只要在我身边就够了。

李帝努第二天醒过来的时候黄仁俊还在睡。他昨天晚上到底没等来小家伙的一句话，只好趁着他睡熟了抱去清理，卫生间里还有几盒没用完的避孕套，喷雾被用光了两瓶，他忍了忍到底没忍住骂了句国骂。  
小家伙以为自己不喜欢他不想生宝宝了，难怪之前跪坐着帮他戴上的时候会抽抽嗒嗒的流眼泪，小手抖得像筛子，被顶弄的失了神也歪着头不去看他。  
他小心翼翼地给怀里的人掖了掖被角，忽然就希望时间停在这一刻就好了

07  
“你真心的？”李东赫难得没在自己眼睛上沾上些乱七八糟的两片，只是红红的两坨像被人打了一拳。  
李马克实在有些不忍直视只好抽了两张湿巾按在上面，却被一个熊掌给拍掉，“你别乱动，我们在这儿说正事儿呢”，他拿痒痒挠戳了戳雕塑似的李帝努觉得有些烦躁，“问你呢李帝努，你对人黄仁俊是不是真心的？”  
小狐狸这几天魂不守舍的，到点了就往食堂里跑见不着人，躲他躲罗渽民躲黄旭熙，之前就是个胆怯的性子，现在都快把自己给埋土里了，“你要是真的喜欢他就对他好一点成吗？”  
李东赫露出少有的认真，“我劝你做个人。”  
李帝努还保持着刚才的姿势盯着手机看，眼睛一眨不眨的把黑掉的屏幕再按亮，干净的聊天界面上最早的时间是四天前，最后那句话没有萨摩耶的表情包。  
黄仁俊已经四天没有理他了。  
床上依旧乖巧的很，会挂着泪珠咬着嘴唇抽抽噎噎的哭，会早起给他做早饭晚上还给他一个晚安吻，会听话的让他牵着手送到教学楼，也会在大庭广众之下承受他狂风暴雨的吻……小家伙那么乖，可是死活不跟他说话。  
一句话也不说，被做的狠了也不说话求饶。  
“俊俊不理我了”，李帝努疲惫的靠在椅子上，“他连话都不跟我说。”  
冷战吗，不算是吧，还是和以前一样生活，他搞不懂问题到底出在了哪里。  
李东赫往自己嘴里扔了颗巧克力，一点情面也没留，“你不觉得你做错了什么？”他没管李马克给他使的眼色怎么狠怎么说：“你丫就是个渣渣，你扪心自问你把他当过人吗？”  
“他跟你结婚这么久，你知道他被校园暴力了多久吗，你知道他上了多少次热搜被报道了多少次每天跟猴子一样被围观吗？”  
“你除了折腾他还会做什么？”  
小狐狸每天安安静静的呆在角落里不说话，最近身上的檀香味儿淡了差点被人堵在厕所里，“你觉得你对他很好？”李东赫嗤笑一声从桌子上跳下来把文件摔在桌子上，“真讽刺，你只感动了你自己。”

“别跟着我了李马克，让我自己一个人呆着吧”，他走到门口停下来，花衬衫紧贴着腰线，背影单薄的吓人，“算我求你。”

我没有对他很好，李帝努对着空气说，我对他一点也不好。

烤制的杏仁散发着微香，空气里是你追我赶的蛋糕和水果交融的香气，黄仁俊拆开一袋留了好久没舍得吃的软糖，哗啦啦倒进印着狗狗脑袋的小瓷碗里，微微愣神。  
这是李帝努送给他的第一个礼物，被放在破了边角的盒子里，周围是簇拥着的彩带，小瓷碗就在中间放着泛着光泽。李帝努把他抱起来放在桌子上亲他，嘴里是被发酵过的葡萄酒香，他被亲的泪眼朦胧却不忘把礼物推到最里面保护好。  
李帝努的身上有别人的味道，他不喜欢，敞开的衣领上有半个口红印，他不喜欢，冷白的锁骨上有小小的红痕，他不喜欢。  
可是那又怎么样呢，他喜欢李帝努，也喜欢那个有了裂痕的小瓷碗。

李帝努推开门回家的时候，灯是亮着的。  
时针已经指到了数字1，可是他的小朋友却不在卧室睡觉。  
黄仁俊趴在餐桌上睡着了，小小的一团缩在椅子上，圆润的后脑勺被灯光照着一小片光晕。空气里是已经冷掉的饭菜的凝固的香气，最中间是一个小小的蛋糕，很小的蛋糕。  
胸膛里猛烈跳动的心脏像是要停滞，激烈的撕痛感顺着血液流向四肢百骸，他看着上面插着的模型快要站不住。  
那是个穿着背带裤的微笑着的小朋友，雕刻的很细致，脖子上还带着一只小铃铛，脸上大大的笑容此刻讽刺极了，像是在说：李帝努，你怎么配。  
你怎么配？

他把拖鞋留在玄关，冰凉的触感透过薄袜刺破皮肤，他的小家伙，他的小朋友就坐在椅子上看着他，黑白分明的眼睛带着水汽，过大的睡衣笼罩着单薄的脊背像是折翼的天使，李帝努听见他说：“李帝努，我们有宝宝了。”  
“黄仁俊拿出一张薄薄的纸递过来，“宝宝在我肚子里一个多月了。”  
“你开心吗？”

空气里没有声音，只有时钟滴滴答答的声响。

这座房子真的好空啊李帝努，黄仁俊咬着嘴唇看着站在客厅中央的男人，你的心里是不是也是空荡荡的？  
就像是星星都碎掉的夜空。

“嗯，开心”，李帝努终于开口说话，喉咙却是火辣辣的疼，“我和俊俊有了宝宝，我很开心。”  
他抬脚走过去把那具单薄的搂在怀里，沙哑着声音一遍又一遍的重复，“俊俊，我很开心，真的很开心，我们有宝宝了，我很开心……”  
有了宝宝你就离不开我了，我们就再也不分开了， “我们不要再分开了好不好？”  
温热的液体顺着脸颊落下来漫入皮肤，黄仁俊觉得自己被烧的火辣辣的疼，“可是我不想和你在一起了。”  
这个孩子是他设计来的，李帝努最近不会像之前那样折腾他，也不会每次都哄骗着他把一股股浓精射进生殖腔，他开始戴套，开始准备抑制喷雾。  
黄仁俊很听话，他每次上学都会乖乖的喷好喷雾，后颈的腺体逐渐恢复，然后呢？  
“那份表格我填好了，放在床头柜的第二个抽屉里”，他推开李帝努开始一样一样的把菜倒进垃圾桶，“我不想喜欢你了。”  
“喜欢你好累。”  
就像是画了一百多幅太阳花那么累。  
08  
李帝努就那么看着他边流泪边把菜倒进垃圾桶，碰到那个蛋糕的时候，黄仁俊没动。  
他把那个模型拿下来小心的用湿巾擦干净，然后拿起勺子一口一口地往嘴里塞，白色的粉色的奶油融化在嘴里变成绵软的香甜，他怔怔地把那颗软糖嚼烂咽下去，轻轻把蜡烛吹灭了，李帝努听见那句带着颤音的生日快乐。

是了，今天是3.23，黄仁俊的生日。  
李帝努怔怔地站在原地看着他一口一口的把蛋糕都吃干净，然后小心的把化验单叠好放进睡衣口袋，“我累了。”  
黄仁俊说，“我先回去睡了，等宝宝生下来我们就离婚。”  
宝宝生下来，李帝努有了股份，他也就自由了，多好啊，两全其美。

直到晚上十一点多李帝努还站在客厅中央，黄仁俊睡在客房。  
他进了主卧把那份表格拿出来看了一眼，片刻后揉成一个纸团扔进垃圾桶，自嘲的笑了几声。  
这些都没用了，已经晚了。  
他轻手轻脚的躺在客房的床上，小家伙睡得并不安稳，紧皱的眉头上方还覆盖着一层薄汗，他伸出手把人揽进怀里亲吻发顶，鼻尖是淡淡的鸢尾香。  
时针缓慢移动终于指向了数字12。  
李帝努就着报时的声音轻声说了一句：“生日快乐，俊俊。”

“我带着ten去做了全身检查，又专门提取了血液带去国外的实验室检测成分”，徐英浩把牛皮袋推到李帝努面前友好的对他笑了笑，“希望能对你有所帮助。”  
“几个月前那场意外是我们都不愿意看到的，但是幸好并无大碍，也非常感谢黄先生的帮助”，他转动着无名指的钻戒，意有所指的看了眼李帝努的手，“看样子李先生也早有家室，我还想给我表弟搭个线来着”，他遗憾的耸耸肩，“看样子是没机会了。”

办公室设在顶层，透过巨大的落地窗能看到天空翻滚的云彩，阳光透过玻璃直直的斜射进来，银白的金刚石璀璨夺目。  
李帝努盯着自己的钻戒出了一会儿神，良久才抬起头对着徐英浩说了一句无关痛痒的：“谢谢您的支持。”  
他起身送客，对着正在整理领带的男人说：“如果您还信得过我，我今后可以免费为您爱人提供抑制剂和喷雾。”  
徐英浩赶紧摆手拒绝，有些不好意的说：“那倒不用，我还是希望他以后不再碰这些东西”，他出了门跟李马克点头示意，“正义总会胜利的。”

李帝努坐回办公椅把收集好的资料悉数发到郑在玹的邮箱，李马克把复印好的材料整理好装到牛皮袋里锁进保险柜，终于松了口气，“下周就真相大白了。”  
“话说回来，你跟你家那位怎么样了？”他把咖啡一饮而尽，海鸥眉没忍住皱了皱，“听东赫说黄仁俊已经很久没来上课了。”  
“在家养胎。”李帝努看着手机里的照片抿了抿嘴唇，“你别乱想，是他自己要求的。”  
李马克张大的嘴好悬没能塞进个鸡蛋进去，“你不是，不是不想……那个什么吗？”他吞了口口水小心翼翼的问：“你没做措施？”

黄旭熙这时候推门进来，手里捏着个U盘，他径直掠过李马克把手里的东西递给李帝努，皱着眉头说：“这是我新得出的实验结果，也许对这个案子有用，你一并发过去吧。”  
他的身上有一股海盐柠檬的味道，不浓郁但是足够清晰，李帝努接过U盘冲他挑了挑眉毛，“成功了？”  
黄旭熙没说话，过了一会儿才点了点头，“革命已经成功，果然我还hot&young。”  
李马克切了一声，“你们这两个老流氓狗崽子。”他指着李帝努大呼小叫，“这货把人整怀孕了，你把人给标记了，怎么看怎么畜生。”  
黄旭熙：“……闭嘴。”  
他对李帝努说：“当初是为了股份，之后又说舍不得，现在这个档口你让他怀孕是傻逼吗？”  
“让你那个便宜爹知道能弄死他知道吗？”  
李帝努没说话，只是一个劲儿的盯着手机看。  
李马克不可置信的问：“你别告诉我黄仁俊什么都不知道。”  
不知道李帝努为了保他卖了公司签了协议，不知道为了他撤下面子求人买水军撤热搜，不知道为了他把几个流氓alpha差点打死进看守所。  
李东赫那天走了之后李帝努好半天没能说出话来，不是因为没理由反驳，是因为不能反驳。反驳有用吗？  
老头子贪得无厌退一万步也没用，热搜撤无数次也堵不住那些恶臭的嘴，李帝努不是神仙，他甚至为了能在业界立住脚跟跟投资商喝到胃出血，为了让公司上市两天不睡觉不吃饭，他的校园生活不算快乐，却也无法理解黄仁俊到底受到了多大的伤害。  
打几个alpha有用吗，警告那些人有用吗，没用的，黄仁俊不会反抗，在床上不会在学校里也不会。  
他那么宝贝的一个人恨不得放在手心装进口袋里小心对待着，他没能一手遮天护他周全，他的每一步都举步维艰自身难保。  
他曾经在床上质问：“为什么不反抗我不让我碰你，为什么不骂回去打回去，被欺负了为什么不说？”

手机上是两幅画，被上下接在了一起。  
一幅色调阴沉暗淡，另一幅却温暖的张扬。  
星星会碎，阳光会洒，可是我不会走。

“不会，老头子被我送进去了”，李帝努终于抬头，疲惫的快要睁不开眼，“剩下的小喽啰被我教训了一遍跑路了，他是安全的。”  
黄旭熙猛地抬头看他，“然后呢？”  
“所有的东西都是我的，黄仁俊也是。”  
09  
黄仁俊休学快四个月，肚子里的孩子也已经五个月了。  
他每天都呆在家里画画，发呆，或者到阳台上站着吹风，六月其实不冷，但是李帝努依旧不让他轻易外出，除了保持必要的运动量，他大部分时间都是在躺椅沙发或者床上度过。  
他的体质不算太好，孕吐很严重，经常会不分时间地点的犯恶心往卫生间跑，却常常什么也吐不出来只有被折磨的发红的眼眶和要掉不掉的泪。  
李帝努最近回来都很早，今天甚至没去公司收拾他爹留下的一堆烂摊子，涉黑涉黄甚至牵连了人命。  
黄仁俊看过他处理工作时狠绝的样子，下颚线绷得紧紧的，一双眸子里没有其他的情绪，语调冷静的可怕。资金链说断就断，产业说砍就砍，就连开除在公司工作了几十年的老员工都冷血的可怕。  
但是这和他看到的李帝努又是不一样的。

“宝宝过来穿袜子，我只数三个数，一，二……”黄仁俊赶紧放下姆明朝坐在沙发上的李帝努走过去，乖乖的坐在沙发上伸出小脚丫。  
温暖的大手包抬起脚跟把袜子从上而下套进去，明黄色的地板袜上印着一个小太阳，另一只穿好后他就被抱到了大腿。  
李帝努耐心的用右手给他揉腰，左手放在隆起的肚子上传递热量，家居服有些薄了，总觉得小家伙会冷，他寻思着待会儿让李东赫帮忙送几件衣服过来，反正他家多的都穿不完。  
嘴唇在额头上停留了一会儿，原本温和的脸瞬间就严肃起来，李帝努不轻不重的捏了浑圆的小屁股一把，“昨天晚上是不是不听话蹬被子了，我还看见书房的画架位置变了，多了副画”，他抬起眼前的小脸在粉唇上轻咬了一口，“偷跑出去画画了，嗯？”  
趁他不注意就要偷跑到阳台看星星，要不然就溜到厨房偷吃蛋糕软糖，还不教训好等肚子更大了说不定还敢跟着李东赫去夜店蹦迪。  
小家伙最近被宠坏了，一会儿说靠着太热，一会儿又说没有信息素闻着太难受，李帝努晚上难得能睡个好觉，不是发现自己被挤到床边就是小家伙把被子扔到地上。  
抱在怀里也不安分，小脑袋蹭来蹭去，胳膊腿儿也摆来拜去往往把人搞得一身火灭不掉，还睁着无辜的大眼睛把手往肚子上带，“宝宝说爸爸要乖一点。”  
李帝努：“……”  
说又说不得，打又不舍得，只能按着人亲到泪水涟涟快哭了才能勉强把心里得那团难耐得火给压下去一半。  
“宝宝最近这么不听话，明天的软糖取消了给糖糖吃。”  
糖糖是黄旭熙送的萨摩耶，狗窝狗粮狗玩具是李马克倾情赞助，罗渽民李东赫负责定期过来陪黄仁俊解闷儿，就差没找个金銮殿插个香炉把人供起来了。  
黄仁俊登时就不干了，小手环着李帝努的脖子撒娇，“不可以不可以，今天我只吃了两颗，而且我还乖乖过来穿袜子了”，湿漉漉的眼睛望着他差点没让人把心脏都掏出来，“昨天宝宝不老实我睡不着才出去画画的，而且只画了一半还没画完。”  
“而且”，他低头抠着手指撇撇嘴，“我们家只能有一个宝宝。”  
我是宝宝，肚子里的这个也是宝宝，到底哪个才是呀，大猪蹄子。  
李帝努哑然失笑，感情这几天听见他叫宝宝就时不时不乐意闹脾气是因为吃醋了啊，这不是典型的只许州官放火不许百姓点灯吗？  
“那你自己还叫他宝宝呢，为什么你可以我就不可以”，说着就对着黄仁俊的肚子叫了好几声宝宝，甚至幼稚的把手伸进去在肚皮上点来点去，“宝宝听话，等你出来爸爸让你东赫叔叔叫你跳舞，让你马克叔叔叫你说rap，让你渽民叔叔给你做好看的小衣服，让你旭熙叔叔给你骑大马好不好……”  
“好好好，你说的都好”，黄仁俊把那只大手从自己肚子里拿出来放在一边，气愤的站起身往卧室走，“他是你的宝宝我不是，等他生出来了你就不要我了只要他，我现在就搬去客房不碍你的眼”，他挺着个大肚子把衣柜里的衣服往外拿，眼泪吧嗒吧嗒掉下来砸在地板上，“你这个坏人，我不想看见你了，等生下来就给你都给你什么都给你你这个混蛋……”  
“臭男人，破男人，大混蛋！”他抱着肚子泪眼朦胧的看着站在门口的李帝努，委屈的整张脸都被眼泪淹没了，连衣领都湿了一小块儿，他用手背越摸眼泪掉的就越多，到最后哭的上气不接下气肚子里的孩子也不安分起来。  
李帝努原本想等着小家伙骂够了再过去解释，没成想黄仁俊脸色突然一白抱着肚子就坐了下去，他一个箭步冲过去把人从地板上抱起来放到床上，手足无措的问他怎么样有没有事情，然后掏出手机给家庭医生打了个电话……

“活该，玩大了吧。”黄旭熙把削好的苹果切成一小块儿一小块儿的放在盘子里，然后把各种各样的果皮放进垃圾桶，毫不犹豫地吐槽李帝努，“本来就因为这个敏感你还逗他，幸亏没什么事，要不然你就后悔的撞墙吧。”  
“喏，拿进去跟人好好道个歉，不要脸就行。”  
李帝努一言不发的接过果盘往卧室走，难得没骂他狗崽子，黄旭熙还挺意外。  
“谢了，狗崽子。”  
他看着关门的李帝努啧了一声，“个老流氓。”

黄仁俊醒过来之后一言不发，只是一个劲儿的盯着自己肚子看，连有人进来了都没发现。  
李帝努站在门口不知道如何是好，黄仁俊看了他一眼就低下头对着肚子喃喃自语——  
“爹地的画有一部分锁在学校的画室里，密码是3423，还有一部分在咱家客房……唔，在书架的第二层还有一张，糖糖的垫子底下还有三张。”  
“衣帽间里是爹地给你准备的衣服，如果你是小女生就看左边，如果是小男生就去右边，啊对了还有玩具，玩具放在爸爸的衣帽间里，下面一整层都是。”  
“爹地每星期都会回来看你，外公家就不要去了，他不要爹地了，爷爷……也别去了，你还有好几个叔叔都很厉害来着。”  
“渽民叔叔长得可好看了你要多跟他玩儿，不要跟东赫叔叔学化妆，你马克叔叔玩游戏不行会拿锅砸自己，旭熙叔叔长得也好看，你可以和他骑大马……”  
“爸爸也很好”，他吸了吸鼻子看了眼李帝努小小声的说：“你爸爸特别特别爱你，最爱你了，谁都比不上。”  
李帝努：“……”  
他叹了口气把果盘放在床头柜，坐在床边，拉着过仁俊柔弱无骨的小手放在掌心，对着肚子说：“爸爸最爱的是爹地，第二是你。”  
“你可以最爱爹地也可以最爱爸爸，可是爸爸最爱的永远是爹地，谁都替代不了，爸爸的最爱是爹地，永远也不会变。”  
他在柔软的肚皮上轻轻印上一吻，有些抱歉，“对不起，我以后不能叫你宝宝，我们家只能有一个宝宝，是你爹地。”  
“哐哐哐——”  
糖糖锲而不舍的在门外用脑袋拱着门，呜呜咽咽的想进去，黄旭熙及时赶到把大团子抱起来塞进狗窝里，一本正经的跟它谈条件：“两根牛肉干，我带你去渽民家拱门干不干？”  
10  
黄旭熙走的时候顺便带走了糖糖，李帝努怀疑他要带狗去抢劫死活不放狗，没想到刚抱在怀里还没热乎的狗子一下子跳下去蹭了蹭大高个儿的裤腿，兴奋的朝他汪了两声……  
李帝努眼睁睁看着黄旭熙领着扭着大屁股小跑的萨摩耶跑路了，半分钟不到手机就来了消息——  
宝刀未老hot&young：不用谢。  
宝刀未老hot&young：科学研究表明，sex是促进夫妻感情的良药，而狗是打扰夫妻生活的罪魁祸首。  
宝刀未老hot&young：狗借我一用，事成之后必有重谢。

“……狗崽子。”

现在才六点多，黄仁俊睡过去之后就没吃东西，虽然刚刚那番真情表白没收到什么显著效果，但是也不能说毫无用处，最起码小家伙没再抱着肚子说些奇怪的话了。  
孕期所有的东西基本上是李帝努一手准备的，孕期指南记了快三本，各种食谱已经了然如新倒背如流，他今天打算做个四菜一汤，排骨海带冬瓜汤，清炒丝瓜，、鲜橙开胃虾，肉炒杏鲍菇和清炒藕剪尖。  
怀孕后黄仁俊吃的也不多，基本上是吃多少吐多少，近期气色好了点但还是吃的很少，李帝努把汤炖好后特意又烤了个小蛋糕，又加了几颗软糖上去。  
等所有的菜都端上餐桌之后，黄仁俊又睡过去了。  
李帝努轻声哄着把人叫醒，不出意外遭受了一顿“喵喵拳”和嘟嘟囔囔的埋怨，他给人扣好睡衣扣子披上外套才把人抱出房间。  
“宝宝乖，吃完饭再睡觉好不好？”他低下身子把小家伙掉下来的拖鞋穿好，又拢了拢外套才直起身来继续哄，“宝宝如果吃光一碗饭就可以吃小蛋糕。”  
“带着软糖的小蛋糕。”  
黄仁俊懵了一会儿听到软糖果然睁了睁眼睛，他湿漉漉的看向李帝努，小小声的又问了一遍，“真的吗？”  
李帝努失笑，“当然是真的，老公什么时候骗过你。”

吃完饭小家伙说什么也要去画画，李帝努拗不过他只好随他去了，再三嘱咐不可以去阳台也不可以熬夜之后还是不放心，处理完手头的工作之后就径直去了书房。  
说是书房其实早就改造成了画室，多余的东西都被搬了出去只留下一个大书架和躺椅，姆明也被转移到了这里。  
李帝努随便挑了一个屋子当工作室，甚至还在考虑要不要搬去之前买的独栋小别墅，那里安静环境不错也安全，但是想想小家伙眼巴巴的看着楼下荡秋千的双胞胎也就作罢。

黄仁俊花了半个月构思，用一个周的时间来完成。  
这次的画没有小男孩也没有太阳星星，只有大片大片的蓝黄相接。  
其实是之前两幅画的融合，除了心境不一样，用的颜色和上色顺序都没变，甚至都没有多余的线条和图形。  
他画了两颗小小的，深蓝色的星球。  
星球以上是无垠的阳光，以下是纯净的蓝。  
他还没想好这幅画的名字，比起之前的画来说，他更喜欢这一副，没有多余的色彩或者计算，只是简单情感的表达，不尖锐也不温润，只是一副画而已。

“这是卡戎和冥王星吗？”李帝努端着杯热牛奶过来，“可是据我所知冥王星要比卡戎大一些，宝宝是画错了吗？”  
黄仁俊红着脸接过牛奶喝了一小口，轻轻地摇摇头，“不是的，它们什么也不是。”  
牛奶温度适中刚刚好，入口绵柔像是把最柔顺的星系吞了进去，他喝完之后打了一个带着奶香味儿的嗝儿，“它们是两颗普通的星星”，他指着其中一颗星球说起来，“宇宙里的星星太多了，等它们觉得无聊了或者想随便走走的时候会把自己变成更多的小小的星星。”  
“这一颗是诺诺”，黄仁俊不好意思的抿了抿嘴唇，“这一颗是我，我们，我们在一起。”  
李帝努走过去把下巴搁在柔软的头顶，眼眶有些发热，“这颗是俊俊对不对？”他指着紧靠在一起的两颗星球，“我们彼此相拥。”  
“诺诺想俊俊了会变成一大片星云，那些星星上都带着我爱你。”黄仁俊急急的打断他，“不可以的，爆炸了星星就没有了。”  
“不会的，我会在小小的光团中心聚集变成一个新的诺诺，然后过来找你。”  
一厘米没关系，一亿万光年也没关系，“我总能找到你的，和你永远在一起。”

“宝宝，不要走了好不好？”他蹲下来看着眼眶红红的黄仁俊，蹭了蹭白嫩的小手，“天空破了没关系，星星碎了也没关系，太阳不在了也没关系，我们在一起好不好？”  
李帝努深吸一口气，声线有些颤抖，“你都不知道我有多幸运。”  
能和你在一颗星球共享同一段时光，可以牵着你的手抱着你入睡有多幸运，“陪着我，我也陪着你，就像这两颗星星。”

不是卡戎也不是冥王星，是我和你，我们。

黄仁俊拿起笔在上面又画了一颗小小的星球，说了一句：“好。“

END

我真的好喜欢星星啊，它们相隔很远又很近，它们围绕着彼此在宇宙里闪烁着，像每次吃石头糖总会掉下去的那颗，不用担心被抛弃也不用担心被遗留在陌生的光年里。  
因为我总会拾起来把他吃掉的，就像是这些星星总会依偎在一起一样。


End file.
